


Sweet Disposition

by calie15



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-16
Updated: 2013-10-16
Packaged: 2017-12-29 14:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1006498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calie15/pseuds/calie15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Random moment where Caroline wants to fight a new vampire and everyone knows better then to let that happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Disposition

Title: Sweet Disposition

Rating: PG  


Summary: Random moment where Caroline wants to fight a new vampire and everyone knows better then to let that happen.  


  


Damon groaned, closing his eyes. Opening them again he glared at Joseph, warning.

Caroline shook off Stefan's hands and glared and Damon and Joseph before setting her sights on Klaus. "You compelled me to stay here with them?"

"You wouldn't listen to reason love. It was for your own good." Klaus watched in amusement as she stood their silently, fuming with anger. "You'll feel better if you let it out. I'll even give you one free shot."

"I am not hitting you." She walked over to the sofa and grabbed her purse, heading towards the door. "I'm just not talking to you." Walking past Damon and Joseph she narrowed her eyes. "This isn't over."

"What did I ever do to deserve your sweet disposition," Klaus said sarcastically as he followed her to the door.

"Your evil! That's what!"

Damon sighed as they exited and released Joseph. "Thank god, now she's his problem."

"I should have just staked her. Everyone would have been better off."

Stefan chuckled and shook his head, moving back to the sofa. "Oh no, don't mistake that whole conversation. It might seem like nothing, but little Caroline is the only one who gets away with talking to Klaus like that. There's a reason for it."

  



End file.
